


Demon and Sorcerer

by LittleBadWolf0721



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Magic, Demon Summoning, Demon!Kane, Fantasy, Little blooding, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut, Sorcerer!Undertaker, brother-in-law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBadWolf0721/pseuds/LittleBadWolf0721
Summary: Big Red Demon and Sorcerer realize that they are dependent on each other and sign a contract of brothers.(Fantasy AU, Kane x Undertaker)
Relationships: Kane/The Undertaker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Summon the Red demon

**Author's Note:**

> M/M Smut, Fantasy AU(Demon!Kane/Sorcerer!Taker)  
> Depictions that hint at past rape  
> Their visual image is based on the 2012 BoD.

**_Once upon a time, there was a big and very scary Sorcerer in the land._ **

**_He robbed and ruled the souls of those who lived whimsically,_** **_scaring people with the horrifying magic of lightning, rain, and fire, but no one could beat him..._ **

* * *

A snowy field away from the human settlement.

An unknown young man, dressed in armor all over his body, was trembling and holding his big sword.

Beyond his eyes stood a giant man dressed in a brilliantly decorated jet-black leather robe.

His name is Undertaker.

Once a mere grave keeper, he used forbidden black magic to overrun numerous people and settlements with disaster-like magic during his more than 100 years of life, robbing his soul one after another.

In exchange for continuing to devote his soul to the Demon, he had powerful magical power and a longer life than humans.

My father's death! The young man muffled saied from under the helmet, and rushed while swinging his sword toward the Sorcerer.

The blade that was swung down and it was split the Sorcerer in two.

but that phantm was cut and disappeared, swaying like a heat haze.

The Sorcerer stood behind the young man out of nowhere, and when the young man turned around, he raised his hands to the sky and cast the spell.

The thunder pierced the young man's body with a loud noise, and the pitiful victim of evil magic raised a dying scream and twitched away terribly, falling on the snow with black smoke.

"You were just a brave and weak person." The Sorcerer muttered, looking down at the corpse.

He turned up it which smelled burnt, put it hands on it chest, put his hands on it, and began to cast spells.

Soul binding ritual.

The terrifying technique was a forbidden law that binded the innocent soul ascending to heaven and turned it into a tribute to the Demon.

After the sound of something crushing in hand, a small glowing purple jewel appeared out of thin air and fell near the sorcerer.

He picked it up and put it in an older velvet drawstring pouch with a magical decoration.

It made a clitter‐clatter sound every time it shook, implying that he had already caused many casualties.

"This should be enough."

The sorcerer checked the inside of the drawstring pouch, packed it in a worn-out bag, and continued walking alone in the snowfield.

The sorcerer's feet stopped in front of a mountain of stone blocks.

He takes out the chalk, draws a magical seal that looks like a combination of "T" and "X" on the wall of the ruins , spreads his arms and casts a spell, and the wall splits to the left and the right.

The wall became entrance of ruins.

As the sorcerer entered the ruins, there was another loud noise behind him and the entrance was closed tightly.

Down the long stairs, there was a stone hall, where melted candles, animal bones, torn cloth and chalk were scattered.

Taker rang his fingers to create a magical breeze and wiped the dirt off the floor.

He used chalk in a familiar manner and drew a summoning circle on the floor.

Each letter of the ancient alphabet surrounded by circles at the four corners. A figure of cross in the center that is distorted like burnt rust. Then he studded the circular spells and figure of burning flames, and finally surrounded them with a big circle.

Taker placed four candles in each of the four summoning circles and lit them, sprinkling crystal powder from above and quietly chanting the words to call the Demon.

_**Flame of hell.** _

**_Incarnation of big red destruction_ **

**_that burns everything down and bury it as ashes._ **

**_I will summon you._ **

**_Appear in a visible form, as requested by me._ **

**_Pearl and bronze eyes._ **

**_Crow-colored hair._ **

**_A red mask and a toddler skin's black clothes._ **

**_Take each one and appear before me._ **

**_I call your name._ **

**_Kane, Kane, Kane!_ **

Suddenly, pillars of flame spouted from the four corners of the summoning circle, and a huge fireball appeared.

It gradually shrunk and stretched, eventually transforming into a large person.

The Red Demon was floating in the air with had closed his eyes his crossed arms and legs. He opened his eyes and grinned at to the sorcerer.

"It's been a long time, Mortal"


	2. Be completely naked

Taker moved further into deep the ruins with Kane.

Pushing open an old wooden door with lots of dust and spider webs, the room had a horned demon statue, a swarm of rusty candlestands, and a large knee-high square altar.

Apparently, this was a place once used by evil spirits as a religious facility, but it was a place with nothing but the remains of the item.

They manually wiped off the dust on the pedestal, and they sat side by side on it.

They had a strong joy on their date after a long absence, but the Demon seemed somehow to be got annoyed.

"It's the tantrum that keeps seeing our rituals!"

Jealous Kane glared at the Demon's statue and spit.

Taker thought so tiresome and put a big jute bag he took out of his bag cover the statue.

"Don't worry, Kane. You're more handsome than it."

The sorcerer smiled lightly and began to kiss the tip of the Demon's lips.

Taker liked kisses that didn't taste like Kane's cigarettes at all.

One Demon, who once helped Taker himself only once when he was young, kissed him with a nauseating taste because he smoked a lot of cigars.

So Taker, who suddenly remembered it, looked a little unpleasant, so Kane released his lips and turned a suspicious expression.

The sorcerer made an excuse, "I just thought about something else," with an apologetic look, but the Red Demon turned his keen eyes and held it around his opponent's head with his big hands, wondering if he wasn't convinced.

"Don't think about anything. Look only at me now."

He say that, and he kissed deeper eagerly, holding Taker's hooded head in the direction he is.

The sorcerer was at the mercy of the Demon, felt that his pants were getting cramped.

Taker felt the limits of his sexual desire, and when he left Kane, he loosened the belt that held the leather robe, unbuttoned the metal buttons one by one, and took off another clothing that he wore inside. He slowly took off his leather trousers and leather boots.

The Red Demon felt a high-pitched sound in his chest for the first time in a while when he saw the Sorcerer stark naked.

A cleanly shaved head, leaving a short row of hair in the center. Magical tattoos closely engraved on the surface of both arms.

And muscle ... muscle?

Kane rounded his eyes on the well built muscles hidden under his robe.

He was amazed and asked the Sorcerer, who was even stronger than he had met before.

"Are you going to be a battlemage?"

Taker shook his head.

"There are only weak things on the ground anymore. Therefore ... I had too much time to train myself as a hobby."

He had a body in his fifties when equivalent to a normal human being, but his moderately attached muscles brought him a mysterious charm.

"Anyway ... it looks delicious!"

Unable to put up with it, Kane grabbed Taker's hips with both hands and began licking the slightly cracked abs with the tip of his tongue.

Taker's back, which makes a pant voice every time its long, smooth tongue wraps around the surface like a living snake, is bent back to escape the pleasures given, but when the tongue reaches around the groin. I screamed "Wait!"

Don't you want it yet? Kane looked up and looked dissatisfied, but saw Taker's desperate face and stopped licking.

"I'm a so old man ... don't waste my energy."

With that muscle? However, Kane thought that he did not want to destroy the good mood as it was, so he respected Taker's opinion.

"If you're looking for me so much ... I want you to show me naked, Kane."

The Red Demon nodded after a short pause, pinching and pulling on the thick Red string of his clothes.

When it was removed, the thin, black garment made of soft human skin fell big pieces and fell to the floor like steamed potato skins.

Although Kane was a demon who lived for a long time, his appearance was almost human except for a part of his body.

Plump arms, chest, belly, buttocks. And the body without tattoos did not have devilish horns, wings or even a tail.

Taker wondered if the ugly, wrinkled Red mask that fits Kane face might also be to hide his human-like face.

He asked, crawling his fingers on the band holding mask in Kane's head.

"Can I just remove it?"

"... If you want to peel your face and make it look like this mask."

The Demon was wary of the Sorcerer's curiosity and growled, glaring at him.

Taker smile wryly and lifted his finger from the band.

"I want you to fuck me harder this time as well"

The sorcerer kissed the chin protruding from the Demon's mask.


	3. Carnal ritual

Kane turned over the bag of soul jewels and put everything in his mouth, chewing it like a candy and swallowing it.

It was the source of the Demon's power, and the contractors of Demon owned it through their body fluids.

Kane's whole body glowed faintly, and the fierceness of his crotch became a terrible size.

Taker holded his breath on its size, albeit familiar for decades.

He sat Kane on the edge of the altar, holding the pulsing Demon's symbol in one hand and rubbing his head against his tongue.

His other hand was wet with a proprietary lubricant that he had prepared, and Taker stood on his knees and rubbed his finger against his pucker, trying to loosened it for make it easier to fuck with the Demon.

After a while, Taker climbed onto the altar and crawls on all fours, waiting for Kane to invade.

When a big, hot object was rubbed and inserted with strong thrust, he writhes with terrible pain and maked a squeezed voice.

When Kane's giant cock finally passed through a narrow gap and all fit inside his partner, Taker exhaled a hot bunch of breath from his lungs as if pressed against it.

"I'm sure also had fuck with you dozens of times ... but you very tight, Mortal."

The Red Demon had an expression of agony inside Taker's body, which tightened as if to bite.

The Sorcerer looked back at such an opponent and smiled awkwardly.

"You are the only one I have fuck with, Kane"

A nympho man with a high sense of chastity! Kane was terribly thrilled by Taker, who was somehow inconsistent.

After waiting for the binding site to adapt to each other, the Red Demon forced like a beast's fellowship, and as he began to move quickly, the sorcerer became tense and panting.

"Kane ... Kane ...! More ... fuck me harder ...!"

Taker moaned low, pressing his cheeks against the surface of the altar.

Kane grabbed the mage's hips tightly and continued to pierce him in search of his sweet spot, producing numerous his cry of pleasure.

"Fuck me more! Make me messed up!"

The Red Demon grinned at the opponent's strong desires.

He suddenly stopped moving, clenched his teeth, raised his arms, and swung down at the same time.

Immediately after that, a loud explosion sounded in the room, and in an instant the altar was surrounded by a wall of flames.

The flame burned and slowly began to deprive oxygen.

Too hot!Almost choked! Taker was coughed hard by the situation in this room, which was just like a scorching hell.

"Infernal Fuck!"

Kane laughed wickedly, pulling Taker's arms back and violently depriving him of his freedom.

Taker's consciousness was shaken between pain and pleasure, and he couldn't even afford to enjoy this frenzied ritual.

"Oh, feels so good, Mortal ...Shit, I'm cumming!"

The Red Demon made a terrifying roar and jolted his hips after repeating a strong thrust three times.

A scorching magma-like hot magical drip was poured into the Sorcerer to eroded his body.

Kane, who was completely out of breath, was satisfied and pulled out his own thing. However, when he saw Taker's face lying on the altar, he suddenly settled.

The sorcerer had a terrible lack of oxygen that made his face red, rolled his eyes, and his tongue dripped loosely.

"Oh hell!"

The Red Demon realized the seriousness of what had happened and broke into a cold sweat.

"Hey, heeeey ... Are you alive? Mortal?"

Kane tapped Taker's cheek several times, but didn't get a reply.

In a hurry, he took a deep breath and raised his right hand and index finger up to use the magic of the Demon.

Immediately, the cold, fresh air from the outside filled the room and cleaned the stagnant air.

Taker finally came back to life and looked vaguely at Kane.

"Why did you almost kill me...? I'm just a human !"

When Taker finally noticed the situation, he got up and opened his eyes wide and yelled.

Kane turned his face down apologetically for the situation and muttered "I'm sorry" in a small voice.

Kane tried to get up from the altar this time, but Taker grabbed the Demon's simbol, which hadn't withered yet, and stopped him by handling it strongly up and down.

"Still not enough."

There was a clear heat in the Sorcerer's eyes.

"Let's continue …"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Japanese otaku murmur "They have settings that can use supernatural powers, so I want to read Fanfic that makes effective use of them!"


	4. Contract of brothers

The chilled air was moderately warmed by the magic of the Demon, creating a relaxing space for the two of us.

Taker lay on his back, and Kane laid over it.

The two who looked at each other kissed deeply and began to move slowly.

Gentle fuck, different from the copulating act a while ago.

In such a very happy situation, Taker remembered a long time ago for some reason.

He was still young, and the weak Sorcerer was on the verge of dying with terrible bleeding when he was forcibly raped by the brutal demon of a heavy smoker picked a quarrel with the lack of dedicated soul jewels.

The Red Demon who accidentally picked him up and healed him with magic, and in return he offered a contract.

Seeing Taker with his eyes closed and wrinkles between his eyebrows, Kane worriedly asked, "Does it still hurt?"

"No, I remembered what I was doing long time ago before I met you."

"Who are you talking about?"

"You are much kinder than that Demon ..."

"Forget about the fucking guy who broke you!"

Kane screamed unpleasantly.

Taker was amazed at the terrible monopoly of the Red Demon, but his thoughts were instantly drowned out by the intense pleasures sent to his lower body.

Every time a moderately fat body crushed his stomach and his hardened cock again, Taker got drunk with the morbid fever it produced, wrapping his legs around Kane's thick waist.

The strange emotions that the Red Demon had hidden in his chest began to lift his head by the Sorcerer who stronger and stronger sought himself.

"If your body was going to pass away ... Do you want to be reborn as my brother at that time?"

Kane stopped moving a little and whispered in his ear.

"... not an your eternal slave?"

Taker asked, breathlessly.

"No."

The Red Demon took his face off the Sorcerer's shoulder and stared straight at him.

The pearl and copper-like shining eyes did not contain the evil thought of deceiving someone and despising them, and they looked as if they were merciful to their beloved partner.

Taker's pale jade-colored eyes faced it and quivered.

"I know you can't live without me ..."

Taker was thrilled by the dominant and intimidating atmosphere of the Red Demon's words.

As a matter of fact, Taker was tired of staying alive in this world.

The situation of being afraid of others for being a Sorcerer and taking the lives of hundreds of people continued to push himself into a lonely life.

However, when he died at the end of his life, he could not go to heaven and was destined to immediately throw his soul into hell.

Taker refused to reach the worst end of his life and dispelled his anxiety by unnecessarily prolonging his life.

Such a way of life eventually increased their dependence on the Red Demon, which was supposed to be just a contract.

The means of gaining power eventually turned to the goal of forgetting loneliness and gaining pleasure, and Taker began to truly enjoy meeting and mating with Kane.

"And your body is reaching its limits. You won't be able to live longer even if you get more magical power ..."

Kane squinted sadly.

"But, I can't live without you anymore ..."

The attachment to human beings, who are subordinates, was a shameful act as a Demon, but it was a problem that Kane no longer cares about.

"I'm dying for you"

Poor and very dear Demon.

The sorcerer reached out and gently scooped the tears from his snorted crying Red Demon's mask.

"If you want ..."

Taker whispered in a feverish voice to the other person's ear, asking him to take him to hell with him.

Kane took a breath, and his mass, which still fits inside the opponent, became even hotter.

Kane pressed his thumb against the Sorcerer's fine tattooed throat, and a strong trace from right to left produced the sound and pain of being branded, and Taker screamed involuntarily.

"Ownership stamp."

Kane said that, and he made a strong bite from the neck to the shoulder of his partner to claim ownership and sipped with spilled blood .

Taker was delighted from the bottom of his heart to see his demonish and horrifying side again.

"Please ... I want you to come again, Kane"

"Willingly."

The Red Demon held the Sorcerer's legs and continued to give his opponent's sweet spot a strong, deep stroke that would grind his hips.

Taker, who was reaching the limit, twisted his body and panted, and continued to shout the name of his beloved Demon.

"Mortal ... Become mine ... forever ...!"

Kane snarled and bent his body, pushing his hips hard and pouring in magical drip a second time.

Taker shouted with all his voice, as if his soul was burned and thrown into the bottom of pleasure.

"Brother... I won't let anyone take away your soul."

The Red Demon muttered that, and gently stroking the cheeks of his future brother fainted in the climax , who was just moving his chest up and down, and after a light kiss, it burned out in flames.

Taker woke up slowly.

When he got up from the altar, he felt a tingling pain in his back and frowned.

Recalling that it was the abrasion caused by the intense fellowship with the Demon, Taker felt a kind of loss and sighed deeply.

However, he traced the burning pain in his throat with his fingertips and smiled with satisfaction when he was convinced that it was a signature of possession firmly engraved with "KANE".

* * *

_**After many years, the sorcerer died after his life as a living thing.** _

_**Peace finally returned to the earth, and people were very pleased.** _

_**And the Sorcerer became a brother of the Red Demon and lived happily in hell.** _

_**Happily ever after...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is BOD's Fanfic, which I was able to write for the first time.  
> I used translation software and word processing software, but it may be poor English.  
> I'm sorry if it's hard to read.


End file.
